Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 113
This issue was cover-dated November 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : Updates and patches needn't be resigned to fixing problem games, as Nintendo's brilliant Mario Kart 8 update is proving, says Editor Matthew Castle. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #Nintendo Sixty-Phwoar - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #The Heart of the Matter - 1/2 page (11) #Pixel Perfect - 1 page (12) #Paper View - 1/2 page (13) #Be the Best at Cosplay - 1/2 page (13) #Super Mario Legs It - 1/2 page (14) #Beer-Illiant - 1/2 page (14) #Dead Men Don't Wear Yellow - 1/2 page (15) #Skyward Board - 1/4 page (15) #What a Waist! - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - Aurelien Regard - 2 pages (16-17) : Aurelien Regard - a man with a name as cool as the indie games he develops - gives the skinny on his latest, inspired by the greatest Odyssey of all... Nin-10-Do - 2 pages (18-19) : The Best Gaming Nosh Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (22-23) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (24-25, 27) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (26) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (27) Features Monster in your Pocket - 8 pages (28-35) : After a drip-feed of information, Super Smash Bros. is finally solidifying before our eyes. With a 3DS release only weeks away, how has Nintendo crushed its sprawling series into a handheld? The 200 Greatest Nintendo Games Part 1: Third - Party - 26 pages (50-75) : It's about time we created the definitive list of the greatest Nintendo games of all time. However, tired of the same classics dominating similar game countdowns, we decided to produce two lists of 100: the first celebrating Nintendo's third-party gems; the second looking at its own works (and its collaborators). Over 35 writers voted on the following collection - we hope you have as much fun reading part one as we did putting it together. Vapourware: The Making of Steamworld Dig - 4 pages (94-97) : In 2013, Image & Form made something out of nothing on 3DS. As Steamworld Dig arrives on Wii U, we talk to CEO Brjann Sigurgeirsson about how his game came to be, and where Steamworld's going next... Previews Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (38-41) Mario Kart 8: Add On Content (Wii U) - Chris Scullion - 1 page (42) Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (3DS) - Andy McDonald - 1 page (43) Bravely Second (3DS) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (44) Forbidden Magna (3DS) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (45) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (46-47) : Etrian Odyssey II Untold: The Knight of the Fafnir, Hive Jump, Disk Wars Avengers: Ultimate Heroes, Elminage Another Story, Harvest Moon: Lost Valley, Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Reviews Hyrule Warriors : Don't expect this to be all Zelda or all Dynasty Warriors - it's something new, and that's a very good thing indeed. More of this, please Fantasy Life : It might be simple in places, but there's so much going on that you'll never be bored. This game is absolutely charming and a lovely surprise. Steamworld Dig : ''Steamworld Dig ''was a lovely surprise on the 3DS, now made sharper for the Wii U. Never visisted Image & Form's Metroid-y mines? Time to dig in. Mario Golf: Advance Tour : The light-hearted gofl simulation would be enough to carry it, but it's so much more. Its ambition and scale put many modern sports games to shame. Shin Megami Tensei IV : Offered as an eShop-exclusive for £17.99 it's not the most visually striking or the most narratively rich game, but its RPG credentials are unquestionable. Continue Rewind: Viewtiful Joe - Alex Dale - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Worst Third Party Games - Rise of the Robots, Superman: The New Adventures, Takeshi's Challenge, Captain Novolin, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Mortal Kombat Advance, Waterworld, Bible Adventures, Shaq Fu, Ghostbusters Classic Moment - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (104-105) : Sissel's First Trick - Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Wii Sports - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Ace Attorney Investigations - 1 page (113) Bad Dream Jobs - 1 page (114) Other Credits Staff Writer : Kate Gray Contributors :Sean Bell, Simon Berkovitch, Katherine Byrne, Daniel Cairns, Alex Dale, Matt Edwards, Andi Hamilton, Alex Jones, Gareth Mason, Andy McDonald, Patrick Minnikin, Simon Parkin, Daniel Robson, Chris Scullion, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews